


God damn it, Derek

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [205]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordstempt, bloody, and credit.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [205]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/821712
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	God damn it, Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble! The last one and this one, the challenges for them are from January, uh, last year. xD I'm so good at this xD
> 
> Anyway, here, have some newly turned Stiles and annoyingly tempting Derek xD I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/620569117657874433))

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, the temptation of the bloody gash in Derek’s hand nearly too strong.

”Shit, sorry,” Derek said, and Stiles heard the clank of a knife and the water start. The overwhelming smell of blood lessened, and Stiles dared open his eyes again, slowly forcing his fangs away.

”It’s okay,” he started, just as Derek moved his hand from the water, ”it wasn’t th—” and the blood started running again, making Stiles trail off in a strangled whine. ”God _damn it_ , Derek.”

To his credit, Derek looked sheepish when he stuck his hand back under the water.


End file.
